Patch 2.3.0 (undocumented changes)
General *New hippogryph Flying Mount added. Costs and requires with Cenarion Expedition.Cost of Elite Flying by Bornakk *New neutral flightpath in the Hatchet Hills in Ghostlands, just outside Zul'Aman. The flight path is connected to Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands (both sides) and Tranquillien in Ghostlands (Horde only); the flight master is Kiz Coilspanner. *A refined "Status Bar" option has been added to the Interface options menu giving you the choice to display the numeric values on the various UI bars such as Health or Reputation. This is changed from the earlier options which were "On You and Targets" and "On Party". **The font used to display these numerics has changed from Arial Narrow (as in chat boxes) to Friz Quadrata TT (as in user and guild names). *A new tracking system and menu has been implemented on the default tracking icon allowing you to select what to track (hunter tracking skills, tracking skills related to tradeskills, various vendors, etc.) right from the Mini-Map. Auction House * Auction House will now sort server side. If multiple pages exist you will be able to sort across all pages.Information on changes in 2.3 by Salthem * New Auction House API(QueryAuctionItems(getAll)) allows you to scan the whole Auction House. This can only be used once every 15 minutes. PvP *There are a few new pvp oriented trinkets for 2.3. All versions of the trinket have a click effect to gain 1750 max health (kind of like the old lifegiving gem effect), along with a passive effect (your choice of 47 spell damage, 40 spell crit rating, 80 attack power, 40 melee crit rating, or 88 healing). Arenas *'Arena Set Bonuses' - All items in the Gladiator season 1, 2, and 3 sets will be part of the same set, so you can use those items interchangeably and keep the set bonuses. *New Arena System: Personal Ratings **The Personal Rating will be unique for each team the character belongs to. **It will rise and fall using the same formula as the Team Ratings. **It will only be affected by the games that the player plays in, not all team games. **Eligibility for end of season rewards will be determined by the Personal Rating, which must be within 100 of the team's rating. **It can't be padded by joining a new team. The Personal Rating will reset for the bracket when a new team is joined. *'Season Three' - Season Three gear will require a certain amount of arena rating points. Furthermore, the rating requirement is based on a new personal arena rating that is independent for each member on a team. **Weapon Rating - 1850 **Shoulder Rating - 2000 Battlegrounds *New Battleground rewards: Boots, Belt, and Bracers * Season 1 arena rewards will be available from the battleground honor vendors.2.3 and You on Raiding the Metagame, AJS.COM Classes Hunters *New 20 and 24 slot ammo pouches and quivers have been added. *Untalented firing range of 5-35 yards, eliminating the deadzone. *Aimed Shot is now an added effect to reduce target's healing taken by 50% for 10 seconds and is reduced casting time by 0.5 seconds. Warlock *Spellstone has had its use text fixed and now properly says that it dispels instead of removes magical effects. Warrior * The talent, Improved Berserker Stance (Fury), also reduces the damage taken penalty in Berserker Stance by 2/4/6/8/10%. In the latest PTR version this has been removed. * A number of abilities are currently bugged on the test realm, seemingly the result of tinkering with abilities that have a minimum range. Professions Engineering *New Recipe - dropped by Gan'arg Analyzers in Blade's Edge Mountains. "The repair bot will sell all reagents, level 65 arrows and bullets, poison reagents, few types of vials, up to 2 super mana/healing potions, and maybe some scrolls. These are all for sale, with no rep discount, because he’s a robot." *Flying Mount added for Engineers. Regular and Epic version. and . Cooking *New recipes added for fish found near Karazhan and Zul'Aman *A new recipe for Skullfish Soup will allow cooks to create a mana regenerative consumable with a ‘well-fed’ buff that requires one of the new types of fish found near Karazhan and Zul’Aman. Items *Badges of Justice will also be available off Karazhan and Zul'Aman bosses. You will be rewarded 1-2 Badges of Justice per boss.... World Environment *Boats and Zeppelins that carry players are now populated with NPC crews, some of which are vendors. *The boat between Teldrassil and Darkshore, and the one between the Forgotten Coast and Feathermoon Stronghold now use the night elf ship model, rather than the human ship model. *All Netherdrake mounts will now leave a trail of energy behind them while traveling. Sound *Night elf and Dwarven inns have new music added. *Karazhan has 14 new soundtracks for different parts of the dungeon. References 2.3.0